Flare the Legend
by magmademon113
Summary: The legend of the only Hellknight in te world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

I woke up one morning to the smell of eggs and bacon being prepared by a loving, benevolent mother. I got up and put on my white long-sleeved shirt, and then my black short-sleeved shirt. I then put on my blue jeans and a pair of socks and then sneakers. I combed my hair over my right eye and put on my silver decagram amulet on a silver chain and headed down stairs. When I got down stairs I greeted my mother and sat down at the table awaiting breakfast. "Here you go.", she said with a smile. I thanked her and began to inhale my meal that was put before me. When I got done I grabbed my katana and headed out.

I started toward the elders temple, but I stopped at the market stand to get some medical supplies. "Ello, Flare, what do you need today?" the nice elderly man said. "I just need some bandages, disinfectant and, a survival knife." I said. "Well.. I got most of it,but I'm low on disinfectant. That will be, 15 Iso's." he replied. "Thanks." I said while handing him the money. I walked out waving goodbye to the old man.

I then started off the the temple once more. Once I was outside the temple I ascended the stairs up to the vast temple. Once I entered the temple I greeted the elder with respect as he did I. "Good morning. I was wondering if you can provide me with knowledge of the the three clans that are around today." I said. "What do you wish to know young one?" He asked. "I want to know about the other clans, so i can be more wise like you." I replied. "Ah, young Flare, who are of but ten years old, i shall tell you about the three clans of the continent. There are us, the lava wielders whose extreme lava capabilities allow us to live in the harshest of climates, and the lava demons who can morph parts of there body into weaponry or tools, but are still mortal. Then There are the Hell demons, immortals of almost great power whose souls lie in hell. They can morph there body even further and increase their mass and size in combat. Then there are the Vampires. These beings lust for blood, and have great strength, speed, and smarts. They are said to be the best of us all because of the power that they posses. Now For the location of the clans. We are here in the center of the land of flames, the vampires are to the north about 250 miles and the Hell demons are southwest about 50 miles. The hell demons live in darkness so they can't be ambushed, while the vampires live in the mountainous regions so they have the higher ground and the advantage in combat." He explained, "And that is all you need to know". "Thanks" I said while leaving. It had been about an hour so i decided to do some sword training out in the training field.

When i got to the training field i looked around to see if there was anyone around. When i saw that there was no one there i walked up to a tree and unsheathed my katana. I practiced quick strikes, uppercuts, and reverse wielding. I trained until it was about sunset. When i saw the sun starting to go down i headed off home so i could eat dinner.

When i got home my mother was sitting in the living room on the couch in the dark. I walked up to her to see what was wrong. She turned to me and tole me that father was dead, that he died on a scouting mission 3 hours ago. I felt sad, but i couldn't cry. There was just something holding the tears back. I went up to my room that night wondering what could have killed my father. I went to bed sad, and wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While i was katana training with another soldier i was thinking about my father's death. Even after five years I can't get it out of my head. I knocked the soldiers katana out of his hands and held the blade point at his chest symbolizing that i won. We laughed a little bit at the thought that i won. We went to the local tavern in the village and i bought him a drink for letting me train with him. Since i won that sparring match, i was adopted into the militia. I was required to train 3 hours a day with my sword, and one hour of studying. They also said that i had to pack up my stuff because i was going to stay in a military barracks from now on.

I went home an got a duffel bag and packed most my clothes inside of it. I also took a couple of charms and books with me just in case i got bored. I said my goodbyes to my mother and headed off to the military barracks. When i got into the military barracks i got a room all to myself. I was happy since i was by my self. So i went over to a bed and set my bag down on the bed. I laid down ad stared up at the ceiling wondering how the time in the military would effect his life. After that thought i pulled a book out of my bag entitled _Decagram rituals._ I thought it was kinda cool so i brought it with although i hadn't tried anything in it yet, so i flipped to a random page and read the title. "Fire strike" The page was called. All i had to do was cup my hand on the edge of the decagram, point it outwards and say "Pyre". "Huh, sounds easy enough." I thought. So i stood up, cupped my hands around the decagram, pointed out and said "Pyre!". At that moment the 10 pointed star started to spin in a gyro like motion, then a fire ball the size of my head shot out and hit the wall creating a hole the size of the fireball. He looked out the hole and said, "Sorry, I'll fix it!" I then used my decagram to make a little bit of lava. I forced it inside the hold and hardened it to make a metal patch. I then went back over to my bed and laid down, i closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep because two new roommates came in. One was a vampire, didn't like her just because, and a Yoko, liked him because he can control fire. I over heard them talking about normal things, i supposed they were girlfriend and boyfriend. I woke up and greeted them. They seemed nice, but i have learned not to trust anyone. I wanted to get to know them better so i hung out with them periodically.

After about a month we were friends and we palled around a lot. I think i got to know her a lot better though. We were great friends and we relied on each other. But i knew that the relationship wouldn't last that long. For i planned to become leader of my clan, although that meant killing the present clan head i was alright. I snuck off one morning to challenge the elder. When i got to the temple i ascended the myriad of stairs. When i got to the top he was already there waiting for me, like he knew i was going to challenge him. "I challenge for rank of leader of this clan." I stated. "I will not go easy on you, but if you win this clan will go into utter chaos. " He proclaimed. I unsheathed katana and untied his mystic relic that is a scimitar. Only the head or high elites can wield that type of weapon. We stood there for a minute and then our swords clashed with a shower of sparks. The sound of clattering swords woke everyone up and drew them to the bottom of the steps. As the villagers watched as we dueled they we mumbling to each other about the incident they were watching. Then the sound of flesh being sliced was heard. Blood poured down the steps as the body of the old man rolled down the steps as well. I picked up his sword and put it at my waist. "I am the new leader, but fear not for i shall be no different from the old man." I yelled. I then disappeared into the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A new rule

As I began my rule over the clan, I organized it. Made it more defensed and ready for war if there was ever going to be any. Two years after I started my rule everyone was in top physical shape , I had sentries scout the perimeter of the village every hour for any hostilities, and I had built a great wall around the village for minor protection and an uphill advantage. I train everyday still to enhance my skills with extreme precision. I still eat normally, not needing any bodyguards with me anywhere I go, and I mostly still live a normal life. The next day I woke up, ate breakfast and headed off to the temple. I was still wearing my decagram around my throat for it had power, power to do things unimaginable. When I got to the temple I check my hourly scout report and read a bit more from my _Decagram Rituals_ book. I found out how to reincarnate somebody in this book, but it takes a human sacrifice. I went back home after I read this and showed it to my mother. I told her if I were to ever die, that I would need to be brought back. I then gave her the book and walked out of the house.

I went to the general store to pick up some more supplies. "Good morning." I said to the store owner. "Ah, well, look who it is. Its the leader himself!" he said with a smile. I said that I would like to take a look at his weapons supply this time. He walked me over to the back of the room and pulled open a cavity revealing a fine broadsword. He said that it was an ancient relic of the past that is said to hold great evil. I asked him where he got it, but he wouldn't tell me. I also asked him how much, but he wouldn't sell it, he said that it could only be used during a great crisis. I said my goodbyes to him and walked out.

When I got back to the temple I read the latest scout report and analyzed it for any possible attacks that could happen in the future. Then I heard footsteps behind me. "Whose there?" I asked. "An old friend." an old familiar voice said. I turned around to see the previous elder standing before me with a fine broadsword that looked different than the one I saw at the store. It illuminated with a warm orange glow of heat. "This sword's name is Solaris, one of the strongest swords in existence. I have possessed it, so I can kill you and take my rightful place as leader of this village." he explained. He then charged at me, sword drawn, and the intent to kill. I barely had time to unsheathe my sword and block the blow. He smiled and looked at me. The sword started to intensify its glow and started to slice through my sword. I pulled back with a giant slice almost all the way through my sword. "You still have much to learn, Flare. NOW DIE!" he said. He charged at me and cut through my sword and me. As I fell to the ground I felt an intense black flame burning me. Then everything went dark as I heard laughing. "You were never ready to be a leader." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Resurrection

I woke up an felt an intense pain all the way from my right shoulder down to my left hip. I saw that I was in the living room of my house. It was dark so I could just barely see, the only light was coming from 10 candles around me. My eyes grew wide as I remembered what happened and what I thought just happened to me. I ran over to the lanterns and lit them all. I found my mother with the book I gave her in her hands with the resurrection spell page open. I walked over and fell to my knees beside her. "No. Why would you...I swear I will avenge what you have done for me mother, and I will become leader of this village." I said while noticing that I somewhat different. I noticed I was no longer a normal human, I was a lava demon. Still mortal but able to withstand burning and able to morph limbs into weapons. I put on a cloak, put the hood over my head, and put on a mask that had a slim line for eyesight covered by one way glass. I put a metal plate over my chest underneath the cloak and put a cape on as well. Then I put on black gloves, and black boots. "Vengeance. WILL BE MINE!" I screamed.

As I walked through the village, everyone stared at me. They feared me, and hated me; I LOVED IT! I kept looking forward as I went through the village so no one knew I was looking at them. I had my katana at my waist and my decagram around my neck as well. The only thing that was different about my new katana is that it was pure, black as night. I ascended the stairs up to the temple and as I entered the temple I heard a voice say to me , "So, you have returned. You will soon learn the mistake of your ignorance!" Then the old man came from above me about to slash me with his sword, my sword met his and created a shower of sparks. Behind my mask I was smiling; AT THE FACT THAT HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE! I quickly recalled my sword to my waist and sheathed it. I did that every time he struck with his sword. But the last time he tried that intense heat to melt through my sword. When he saw that it would cut through my sword, he stared aghast at the fact that he couldn't win. I sheathed my sword and jumped back ten yards. I unhooked my decagram and threw it at the old man. The pendant laid under him as he stared at it wondering what I was about to do. "AMATERASU!" I said as the decagram launched a column of black flame up into the air. When the fire disappeared only Solaris laid there untouched by the fire.

I claimed his sword, and when I did I held a power that was so great it felt like a shock wave was sent through my body. "You have a new master now. One that is better, and more skilled." I said. "Fight for me, and I will fight for you." I stated. I then appointed one of my old friends leader of the village because I believed that he could do it better than I could. I joined the militia once more, but this time I was in and infiltration/scout squad. I was the leader of a five man group. We were mostly the best and most skilled for the job at hand: scout the perimeter of the village, and scout the Vampire campsite.

When we got done with scouting our perimeter we headed off to scout the camp, and possibly infiltrate it as well. When we got to the perimeter of the Vampire village (Call it VV for short), we saw that it looked like just an ordinary village, no militia, no weaponry. As far as we could see though. We went ahead and finished the scouting of the perimeter of their village and found many hidden passageways into their village. Most likely escape routes I thought. We were about to head back but we were all of the sudden ambushed by an elite group of vampires. We tried to hold our own against them, but they were too strong. The annihilated each of my man without second thoughts. Then they turned to me and before I could react I was torn to blood drenched shreds and casted to the ground like an overused ragdoll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The unknown realm of hell

I woke up dizzy, and confused. I didn't know where i was, all i knew was that i was in a really dark place that had light only coming from fire. I stood up, but dared not to go anywhere, because i was afraid something would kill me. Then fire started to spawn off of lakes of molten lava and light up the room i was in. I was on a small island trapped in a barrier in a lake of fire. The barrier was made from a decagram that was on the ground beneath me. I started to look around and saw nothing in the sky; it looked like i was in a big cave. Then the memories of me dying came back to me. I started to freak because i now knew where i was: Hell.

I started to pace because i knew i was probably going to burn here for all eternity. Then a voice started to talk to me, a loud, deep, malevolent voice. "You are Flare. You shall no longer be called that, you will be called Shadow. You will be a hell knight, and my soldier for whenever i need you. You will have the most powerful souls of hell embedded within you." the voice said. "But what if i don't want this!?" i said surprisingly. "Then you can burn here for all eternity if you do not." it said. I stayed quiet. "Fine. I accept." i said. Then i felt the wretched souls of the dead begin to merge within me. I heard the screams as they were absorbed into my body as i was drowned in the lava. Then it went dark.

When i woke up again i found my friend standing above me and i was laying on a decagram made from blood. I looked up at him wondering what had happened. "Hey. Hey you alright? I had to resurrect you because we need you for war." he said. I got up and walked to the center of the village and picked 50 random people. I trained them. Made them perfect. They were almost as good as i, but not good enough. I then marched them into the vampire camp and declared war. A great battle was taking place. And i was the leader of it all. The vampires were being struck down as quick as my men. All until it was just me and their leader.

"So. You are their leader. You are pathetic, standing around letting your men fight for you." he said. "I wasn't just standing around. I was waiting for a CHALLENGE!" i said. We then charged at each other swords drawn. The two broadswords clashed left and right. Showers of sparks rained from the impact of the blades. We were pretty evenly matched but then he used some sort of energy beam and it shot a hole through my chest. I felt the hole refill with lava as i stood there watching him stare at me in terror. I then drew my broadsword and threw it at him. The sword had pinned his right shoulder to a stone building. I walked up to him and put my hand on his head, i felt his life force begin to drain away as i absorbed his soul. He died the moment the soul was all the way absorbed. I then drew my sword and headed back to my village.

When i got back to the camp everyone was happy and sad for the fact that i won the battle, but everyone else had died. I kept walking ignoring the celebration and went into the small village store. When i entered the owner smiled at me. I asked if i could have the sword that he had in the back and he answered with a great answer: "I think you are ready for it". He walked over to the back and retrieved the sword. He kneeled before me and held it out for me to take. As i took it a great evil filled me and i felt how evil this sword really was. I knew what the sword is, so i sent it to hell where it rightfully belongs.


End file.
